


The story of the Uzumaki kids

by TimWaynetheLoser



Series: The Will of Fire [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Family, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Female Character, Trans Haruno Sakura, Trans Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: This is a story of how all of Sasuke and Naruto children came to be and how the two reacted to each time they found out about it.





	The story of the Uzumaki kids

The war was really taking its toll on everyone around him. The amount of bodies being returned to the village became a regular sight to them, and now they all have since become numb to seeing it. They even lost a few people close to them. A few Uchiha have fallen to the needless war. All three of the previous generation of the shika-ino-cho have been killed in a mission to negotiate a peace treaty between the village hidden in the leaves and the hidden in the sound. When they got news of it Sasuke found it unreal how unaffected two out of the three seemed to react to it. Choji let tears fall down his usually happy face as his sobs ranged throughout the room. Ino had let a few fall but her face hardened as she looked up with a newfound determination to put the war to an end once and for all. And Shikamaru as he reacted to Asuma death had done the same for his father.

That worried Sasuke a lot, so much so that he brought it up with Izumi when the two were sitting and relaxing a bit for the first time in a long time since the war. When he asked her what she thought, she sat at the deck of the Uchiha compound with her back to him. The birds singing as the sun shined down on her. She had recently came back from a mission, this one taking a physical toll on her. He saw that scars and bruises that covered her arms and legs. Her hair was up in sloppy bun as she didn't much care to fix herself up. He waited for her response, if she even will give him a answer. She sighed before turning her head to him.

“Sasuke some people handle things differently than others. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji are dealing with a lot like the rest of us. Losing all these people, the property damage that were facing and families being torn apart. How they handle it is there business and no one else's just their. I know your worried about them and that's fine but give them a little space for now ok?” She asked of the younger male. He nodded as they went back to their quiet and peaceful afternoon.

 

Naruto had returned from his mission with a heavy heart and mind. Another tense and exhausting mission for them to drag though. And with the recent deaths that hit the tight knit group of friends things are very more strained among them. The fights are breaking out a lot quicker than usual. Words being said that they don't mean it making things so much harder to come together. Taking off his shoes he walked to the room he shared with Sasuke in the Uchiha compound. 

He slowly opened the door before looking over at the other teen in the bed. He had his back to Naruto but it didn't seem to him that he was sleep. He seemed to be just laying there just thinking about something. Taking off most of his clothes except his underwear he laid in the bed behind the black haired boy and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer. Though Sasuke didn't react to the bed sinking to the added weight he grabbed Naruto's hands and intertwined the fingers. They laid there for awhile just listening to the sounds of night around them.

“Naruto I'm scared” Sasuke whispered to him. The boy in question was a little taken by the statement he just heard. Sasuke scared? There's not to many things in this world that scares Sasuke Uchiha maybe his mom, having no tomatoes in the house and a few other things. But still he sounded shaken a bit he even felt Sasuke shaking a bit he held him a bit closer. 

“Why? What happened?” Naruto asked him. Sasuke rolled over and looked him straight in the eyes. Tears seemed to starting to come out of the rims of his eyes. He put a hand on the black haired teen and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. 

“It's just...its just that we don't know what's going to happen when it comes to this war. All those trained and had a very good head on their shoulders are just dying. Choza, Inoichi and Shikaku getting killed like that. What if that happens to our friends or my parents. Or your parents or my brother or me or...you” he got quiet after that.

“What's bringing this up now?” Naruto he asked. 

Sasuke just sighed as he grabbed one of Naruto hands and played with his rough fingers.

“I….I just want to spend as much time with you as possible. So I want us to have….our first time tonight” he looked Naruto in the eyes once more. He gasped a bit and sat up in the bed and looked down at the other teen. They never really talked about it but Naruto didn't mind at all. He enjoyed the days where they just were wrapped up in each other arms and talking and laughing with each other. The nights where they were skin to skin and just enjoy the other presence. 

“Ok if that's what you want to do, I'm ready” he kissed the other slowly pausing every so often before going none stop. He got on top of Sasuke and put one hand in his hand and the other's right hip.

The night rolled away from the two as they were wrapped up in each other's embrace. The hot kisses and lingering touches between the two, pants and moans could be heard if you strained your ears to hear the two.

 

The lights of the sun had woke up Sasuke with a pleasant sigh. He looked over at the tanned blonde who still was sleep with his mouth agape as soft breaths came out. Sasuke smiled as he leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto didn't wake up but did shifted a bit before rolling over to his side. Giving a light laugh he got out of bed and went to his dresser to grab something to wear.

When he got dressed he walked out his room down to the kitchen to hear some people talking. He took his time getting there before opening the sliding the door. He walked in to see Izumi, Itachi, Shisui and his parents eating. 

“Good Morning Sasuke! I didn't think you be up by now. I assumed that Naruto kept you up late last night” Itachi said in a playful manner making Izumi making giggle and Shisui get choked up on his tea. Mikoto gave a worried look while Fugaku lifted a brow to his son statement. Sasuke cheeks turned a bright red as he started fuming trying not to choke his older brother.

“Sasuke What is he talking about?” His father asked.

“Nothing Father!!!” He said rather quickly. 

 

“Well I would have to say a congrats is in order Sasuke” Sakura said with a light smile. Sasuke looked up at the pink haired woman. He must have made his feelings known on his face alone because she went on explaining what she meant by that.

“I mean your pregnant Sasuke” she went on. His heart seemed to stop as he tensed up as the words washed over him. 

Pregnant? Oh my gods he's really pregnant? He and Naruto just had sex once and it's been about a month since then too. He stood up and told Sakura thanks for looking him over. She nodded her head but gave him a worried look before walking him out the hospital with a wave goodbye.

He walked around the village for a bit before making his way to the Uzumaki residence to talk to Naruto. He stood in front of the door for what seemed like forever before he knocked. What he didn't expect to see Minato open the door as he was a bit taken back. The other must have felt the same as his eyes widened at Sasuke presence before a smile came over his face. 

“Hello there Sasuke what can i help you with today?” He moved out of the black haired teen's way to let him in.Sasuke walked in with his arms around his sides before turning back to the older man. He looked around a bit and didn't see Konohamaru anywhere, he must still be in school. 

“Oh i just wanted to know if Naruto was here i wanted to tell him something important” Sasuke reptiles.

“Oh Ok I'll get him for you give me a moment” he walked up the back of the house as he yelled for his son to come up front..he heard Naruto say he was coming and he started to think about what he was going to say.

“Hey Sasuke what's-” he didn't even let Naruto finish his greeting before he yelled out “I'M PREGNANT” at the top of his lungs. All three of them stood still for a long time. Then a loud thud could be heard in the house. It seemed that the grandfather to be fainted from the news, he and Naruto both looked at each other before running over to help the older man up. 

 

 

When the news got out to Kushina and his parents it went better than he expected it to go...kind of. Both of the couple's parents were pissed beyond hell that the two aren't married before having a baby. He and Naruto did agree with each other that doing a private ceremony before Sasuke got to big to do it. And with the war still going on they still had that to worry about that and what morr it would bring. But after the initial shock of it all. The two families seemed.to be quite happy.

Itachi happy at the idea of being a uncle quite of bit. Kushina had then brought up the fact of maybe the baby being a redhead so that she and Karin wouldn't be the only ones in their village. That brought Fugaku out of his funk and went on about how the dark hair and eyes of the Uchiha would rule out on the baby. Konohamaru seemed excited at the idea of having a niece of his own since he didn't get to play with Miari a lot. Minato then came into the argument saying that genetics could either way or combine some traits of both families. As they argued about it Sasuke and Naruto held hands and gave smiles to each other.

Telling their friends had been a different story in of itself. They all seemed to be shocked before yelling their congrats and making dirty comments at the two.

“Oh My doing that in the same house as your parents how nasty of you two” Ino purred at them Sai rolling his eyes at her. Shikamaru gave a “what a drag” with a smile. As they all talked Naruto got the tables attention. As they quite down they looked at the blonde waiting for him to speak.

“Ok me and Sasuke were all wondering if...you guys would like to be the baby's honorary aunts and uncles” he asked timidly. Sakura came up to him and gave a smack on the hand along with a smile on her face.

“Of course we would you ass” she laughed. After that Karin had brought up the fact that she was Naruto cousin so she was going to have that title already do She didn't even know why he asked. 

 

In the upcoming months as the turmoil of war came to a dwindle the pregnancy became a lot more visible to everyone. Though Sasuke was only five months ago he felt a lot heavier. He and Naruto wedding was to take place when he came to be six months along but decided to do it now. The ceremony was a simple affair among family and friends that felt lovely with the August warm backdrop of the weather. Both wearing black Montsukis with their vows being said as the cheers rang out into the air. The laughs that came from the Uchiha compound could be heard wide and far into the hidden leaf village. 

 

“What do you think about the name Yuki?” Naruto asked. Sasuke made a grimace and shuffled a but to get into a more comfortable position. The two sitting in Naruto room with a list of baby names for their little girl. When they found out about having a girl they were beyond excited to hear. As well as their parents at the the thought of introducing a granddaugther into the family. The harsh December snow was hitting them harder than usual in the village. The little mountains piling up high as the snow fell constantly.

“No I don't want to give her that name. There's to many Yuki's here already.” He was getting a bit annoyed they've been looking for hours and he just wanted to find the perfect name for her. Naruto saw his face and crawled over to him wrapping his arms around Sasuke putting his warm hands on both sides. 

“Don't worry it'll come to us when we least expect it. Giving him a kiss on the forehead Sasuke as he pouted, Naruto laughed at him. 

 

When he gave birth he didn't know what he expected to be honest. When he could feel the contractions trickle all along his belly and lower regions. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he was lowered into the water. Naruto on a mission was trying his best to get there as soon as possible. His mother and Kushina on both sides of him giving soothing words of encouragement. 

“I'm here!! I'm sorry for being late” Naruto stumbled into the room hair ruffled a bit as a amused Minato followed not to far behind him.

Kushina rolled her eyes as her son and gave a light pat on the head as she went to get him so towels. Sasuke gave a whine of pain as he jolted up a bit from it. Naruto kneeled in the spot where Kushina occupied before grabbing his hand. That gave him comfort with the physical contact between the two. 

As the day became night and the temperature dropped even more a series of small cries could be heard. Huffing from the exhaustion the overcame him, he looked at the little red faced baby on his chest.

“Oh my gods she has red hair” Naruto gave a whisper as he played with the little wisp of hair on her head. Sasuke chuckled and slowly let the others move him to a clean futon. Itachi sat by his younger brother and looked down at his niece with a smile on his face. 

“Will then hi there little one” he rubbed a finger on her pudgy cheek. 

“She have a name?” He asked. Sasuke looked at her red hair as she squirmed her arms and legs a bit. 

“Uzumaki Aoi” Sasuke whispered. December 16th marked a special for the little family.

 

 

When they found out about Niko when Aoi was about 6 months old. She had just started to crawl when Sasuke decided to go to the hospital to get a check up. Aoi with her baby babble waved her arms at Sakura as the pink haired giggles at her and holds out a finger for her to hold. She looked up at her friend and laughed a bit at his face. His wide eyed expression was the best thing that happened to her today.

“Uh I mean how….how did that happen? Er just had Aoi not even a year ago” he was baffled beyond belief. Once again she chuckled at him.

“Sasuke it doesn't matter how long ago you had Aoi you let yourself heal for a month. And from what Naruto told me you two didn't start having sex again till Aoi was five months old. From my angle You two must have been none stop huh?” She gave a lifted eyebrow. Sasuke looked away with his a light blush on his pale skin. Aoi made her presence apparent when she patted on Sasuke chest opening her mouth as she whined. He picked her up and laid her in his arm as he lifted his shirt for her to latch onto. 

“Well at least you'll have some experience eh?” Sakura suggested. 

Sasuke was not amused at that. 

 

Niko was a lot more quiet than her older sister was when she was born. On a chill morning of May 12 Uzumaki Niko was born in the hidden leaf village hospital. Her black hair spiky wild hair made her stick out among the other babies. Naruto looked down at her with a smile on her face. He heard two sets of feet come up on the side of him. He looked over his shoulder to see his in-laws walking in with him. He let out a sigh as he looked at the baby again. 

“Hm another one with black hair but blue eyes I assume?” Fugaku huffed with his arms crossed. Mikoto elbowed him as she gave him a stern look. 

“Oh hush old man you got your black haired grandbaby now. Plus Itachi and Izumi just told us their excepting soon too do there will be another” she laughed. Fugaku was not only offended at being called a old many but at her statement that held some truth.

“Oh don't worry Fugaku and Mikoto we don't plan on having another any time soon you can believe it!” Naruto smiled at the two. The rest of the day was spent with friends and family looking at Aoi stare wide eyed at her little sister. 

 

Naruto swears it seems that the gods were out to get him. First him being away on a mission that took a lot longer than it should almost made him miss the birth of his first child. Next they have another kid just little a year apart from the first. And now their on the third pregnancy in just three years. He hated life sometimes.

“Hey at least you guys aren't the only ones having the babies this time” Shion said in a indifferent tone. Naruto sighed as he thought about what the sun glasses wearing ninja said. They weren't the only ones this time around having a baby. Hell the only ones not having were Kiba and Shion. 

He walked home after meeting up with Lady Tsunade after coming back from a mission to the Lightning Cloud village. He, Sasuke and the kids all moved into a two floor house able two miles from their parents. He walked in taking off his shoes and rubbing his lower back. He went into the kitchen to see Niko and Aoi eating their dinner with Sasuke making his plate as he looked at Naruto with a smile. He returned his own and walked over and gave him a kiss.

“Daddy! I know how to sleep my name!” Aoi yelled at the top of her lungs. Niko giggled as she grabbed a fist full of rice and stuffed it in her chubby cheeks. Naruto gave a chuckle to her as he sat at the table. Sasuke brought over his plate and sat down next to Niko wrapping the saliva off her mouth and hands. 

“Oh you can! Ok tell me how to spell it” he asked her. She gave a big smile as she jumped down from her chair and ran to the other room to grab something. When she left the room Sasuke had a serious look on his face when he turned to him. His hair was a bit messy with bags under his dark eyes but he was just a handsome as the day they met. 

“About what?” Naruto asked. But before he could get an answer Aoi ran back in with a piece of paper in hand.

“Grandma Kushina showed me how to write my name and spell” she said in a proud tone. Naruto grabbed the paper and looked over it. In big sloppy black letters there was her name sprawled across the paper with a little doodle in the corner. 

“Wow what a big girl you are Aoi!!” Naruto exclaimed. He puts down the paper and grabbed the little red head under her arms and tosses her in the air. Squeals of joy came from her mouth as she went up and down. The two laughed on as Sasuke and Niko watched on the older with a smile on his face.

They ate rest of their dinner in peace before the kids to bed. As they laid the two little girls down and waited for them to sleep the two went to their room as well. As they bathed and dressed for sleep Naruto asked what Sasuke wanted to talk about. From how he sighed Naruto thought he just wanted to talk about some pent up annoyances from the day.

“We're having twins” he said tired. It took a minute for that information to process for him. 

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Shit!!!”

 

Uzumaki Akari and Menma were born on September,3 to the amazement of many around them.

 

After the twins they took many precautions to not have this happen again for a long time. And for a while it worked.

“So little brother what's next for you and the little ones to come over?” Itachi asked one day at their weekly sibling outing. Sasuke closed his eyes to enjoy not only his tea but the few slow and calm moments he could have now and days. He gave his brother a shrug as he smiled over at his niece, Miko. 

She held on tight to her father shirt with a thumb in her mouth as she babbled at anything she saw in her line of view. She was a spitting image of her mama but have that raven black hair the Uchiha were known for. She looked at Sasuke and reached her arms out to him giving a little wine. He say the hurt look on his older brother's face and took her.

“Well how does Sarada like being a big sister? She must be quite happy and helpful” He asked as he bounced the baby on his knee. Itachi sighed as he went on telling their many adventures they had since Miko was born.

After a couple more hours the two brothers parted ways with a promise of seeing each other again soon. As Sasuke walked home he was greeted by two people. Konohamaru and Naruto were talking among themselves as Sasuke walked closer to them with a small smile on his face.

“Hey there handsome!” Naruto said as he gave him a kiss on the lips. Konohamaru gave a greeting as well. Sasuke gave the brown haired boy a side hug and went on to walk with them.

“So had did you enjoy your big brother?” Naruto teased. Sasuke pulled in his cheek really hard making the blonde cry in pain as the youngest of them laughed at him. After he let go Naruto rubbed his cheek and turned to Konohamaru and smacked him upside the head.

“Hey what the hell was that for” he yelled.

“You know what that was for you little brat!” Naruto yelled back at him. The two got super close to each other faces as they went on to have their little siblings arguments. Sasuke rolled his eyes once more as he continued his way home. 

 

Dinner at the Uzumaki-Uchiha household was always a riot. With four little kids, a husband he could swear did things just to piss him off sometimes and a younger brother in law who came over so much that he might as well live here. But he wouldn't trade this for anything. As be set the table a very messy but cute conversation was going on between Naruto and both of the twins.

The two black haired children looked up at their Dad with the cutest confused look on their faces. Naruto looked as if he wanted to die from what they were asking them.

“So you can't eat dirt?” Akari askes with a finger in her mouth, her onyx . Naruto sighed for what it seemed like the hundred and nodded at her question. Menma with his bright blue eyes pouted and crossed his arms as if he was being lied too. 

“But Uncle Iruka said worms eat dirt” he said. 

Naruto began scratching the back of his head having put his hair out if his ponytail. He looked over at him once more pleading with his eyes Please help me. Sasuke chuckles and shook his head No. He smacked his head on the table again.

“Yeah! If worms can do it why can't we? Are you saying Uncle Iruka is lying?” Akari gasped. 

“No honey that's not what I meant I mean well your a person and a work is an insect. Your two different species so you need different things to make you grow up strong. Do you understand?” he asked the two. They were silent as they thought and lit up as if they found the secret of the universe. 

“Yes!!” They both yelled. Naruto was glad that's over. Aoi and Niko had just came down stairs as the conversation had ended. Niko coming over next to Sasuke tried reaching over the counter to help him set the table. Having pitying on her 6 years old height he brought the salad bowl to her hands as she went over and put it on the table. Aoi helped the twins get comfortable in their chairs as she got the other sides dishes to the table. Just as the table was set a knock could be heard at the door.

“Hmm wonder who that is?” Naruto asked as he got up to open the door. Sasuke giving out the portions of the food could hear a light conversation between Naruto and who ever was at the door. A few moments later he saw that Konohamaru, Banri and Emiri. He rolled his eyes but made room at the table for the two to seat. As he went to the cabinets to get some extra plates Emiri came up behind him and gave him a hug. 

“Thanks Big brother!” She exclaimed before sitting next to Aoi and Niko at the table. Banri yawned as he sat down next to the twins, the two smiling bright at him as they talked about their day with him. 

“Yea thanks for the meal at least you can show some good hospitality” Konohamaru mumbled as he gave Naruto a side eye.

“Whatever just eat you brat” he replied with a no malice in his voice. 

As the night came to a close the group of young adults made their way out the door. But Emiri had a envelope for them from Sakura. That had surprised the both of them. 

“Did she say why she wanted to give us this?” Emiri shook her head no and said that Sakura just asked for her ro bring it to them as soon as she got there. They thanked her and bid her a good night. 

After putting the kids to bed the two bathe and got prepared for bed. As they were getting settled Sasuke took the envelope and opened it to see a decent sized stack of papers with all his medical history in it. As his eyes scanned over it he sighed for what felt like the tenth time today.

“What's it say” Naruto asked.

“Im 2 months pregnant” he said.

Uzumaki Chiyoko was born not only blonde child they had but on the chilly day of November, 23.

 

Junko birth was just like her siblings. Well the many difference being the whole family was on a vacation to visit friends in the hidden sand. As they made their goodbyes and were heading out to head home the all to familiar pain that hit Sasuke started to happen once again. He gripped Kushina hand so hard he thought he may have broken it. They turned around to the surprised face of Gaara and Kankuro. 

She came not even two hours after that. Her black hair and red screaming would have made Sasuke laugh had it not been for the extreme heat killing him at the moment. 

“Wow My grandkids sure do make the most random of appearances ya know?” Kushina smirked to the two parents. They looked at each other before making a nervous laugh. 

Uzumaki Junko was born in the Hidden Sand on July, 15. 

 

Hina was the easier of all her siblings and the last he will ever have. He look at the second red head of his children and pulled his shirt up a bit to feed her. Banri was sitting in the hospital room with him watching as the littlest of the Uzumaki bunch feed. 

“So is she the last one?” He asked in a cocky tone. Sasuke gave him a glare and went back to feeding her.

“Yes she is and ill make sure of that when I have the time to do so. Will have marks another important day for the family” he said.

Banri lifted a brow at that as if to tell him to go on with it.

“September,30 marks the last time Sasuke Uchiha will have a baby”. Banri was quiet before he started to bust out laughing at the older man. Sasuke smirked as he looked down at the baby girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Banri is the son of Rin Nohara and Anko Mitarashi. Emiri is the daugther of Kakashi and Iruka, Iruka is trans male as is Banri. While Anko is a trans woman.


End file.
